


It's the Great Menorah, Peter Quill!

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quill and Kitty Pryde both learn a little lesson about the blessings that Hanukkah brings. Star-Lord/Shadowcat fluff one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Great Menorah, Peter Quill!

"So, do you celebrate Christmas?" Kitty fidgeted with her dress as she asked the question. In a world where people could fly in space and shoot laser beams from their eyes, religion still seemed the most bizarre thing to talk about sometimes.

Peter's holographic image scrunched its nose. "Not really. Space kind of has different religions. I mean, I guess in theory some people celebrate Christmas, but it...doesn't really have the same meaning in space?" He paused. "I mean, with how time passes and all. What about you?" Peter mentally berated himself for the stupid question.

"Jewish, actually." Kitty smiled and pointed to the Star of David dangling from her neck. "So I celebrate Hanukkah."

Peter nodded. "I went to school with some Jewish kids back before..." Peter scrunched his eyes, willing himself to shut up."I don't know, I've never been super religious."

"I guess traveling with a bunch of renegade space aliens would do that do you?" Kitty raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Peter laughed and held his hands up. "Guilty. So...um, tell me about Hanukkah? I mean, I know about...gelt, right? Gold coins that are actually chocolate, or something."

Kitty snorted. "I'm impressed, Mr. Quill, that your knowledge of a holiday based around miracles is pretty much entirely based on a shiny object."

"Hey, come on! I've seen the Rugrats special..." only just last week, Peter thought.

Kitty rolled her eyes affectionately. "Mmm, then you know the basic story."

"Well, what night is it? How badly have I screwed up re: gift giving?"

She laughed. "You haven't screwed up at all. I don't expect anything from you, spaceboy. Not until you convert." She winked, joking.

Peter blushed, "okay, but...what day?"

"Tonight's the fourth night. Halfway through. I thought about visiting my mom, but..." she looked down.

Peter nodded softly. "Family can be hard around the holiday..."

"It's worse since...my dad died."

Peter put his intangible arm around Kitty. "Hey..." He held her softly for a moment. "What's your favorite part of Hanukkah?"

"Well, being totally shallow, the food is amazing. My dad always made the best latkes. Grandma Prydeman made doughnuts."

"Woah, wait, hold up, donuts are a part of this." Kitty giggled and nodded. "Oh man, I'm so in."

She smiles, "but my real favorite part is the hidder mitzva-"

"What's that?"

"It's the lighting of the candles. It basically means 'beautification.'"

He nodded. "Can I watch?"

She smiled softly. "Sure."

Kitty knelt at a small table in her room, where a window might have been, had there been windows in the Weapon X labs. She lit one candle, and proceeded to light four others with it. Peter caught her whispering a small chant, but he wasn't really sure what she was saying. When she was done, he smiled. "That's really pretty."

She smiled back. "Thanks."

They said their good nights.

___

On the eighth day of Hanukkah, there was a knock on Kitty's door. Preparing to light the candles, she stopped and answered it. Peter was standing there with a box of store-bought jelly donuts and a goofy grin on his face.

" Gmar chatimah tovah, Kitty." He smiled so enthusiastically, she instantly forgave him for the mispronunciation.

"I'm not Hasidic, Peter." She smiled brightly back at him.

"I hope these are a good enough gift to make up for missing the last seven days." He nodded his head to the donuts.

"You're a good enough gift." She wrapped her arms around him and softly kissed his lips.

"Happy Hanukkah, Kitty Pryde. You're the coolest girl in the universe."

She rolled her eyes. "Happy Hanukkah, Peter Quill." And she kissed him again.


End file.
